


Turbulence

by lazer_saxophone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-mgs2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazer_saxophone/pseuds/lazer_saxophone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake and Otacon are lying low and flying high- what will they get up to in the air?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any shitty grammar, I just wrote this for my friends...but the world needs more solicon!!! <3

“Alright, we will meet up on the other side, at the place we discussed! I’m…a little nervous, but it should be fine, right Snake?”

“Otacon, make sure you call me Pliskin in public.”

“Oh r-right, will do!” His glasses slip down his nose and Snake goes out of focus. Otacon had his doubts about commercial flying, but it was the quickest way to get to their destination within their time frame. He knew his forged documents were airtight, at the very least. Otacon reaches a clammy finger to fix his vision and Snake’s solid head crisps up before him. He’s giving him the smallest of half smiles, and then a reassuring nod. Otacon feels that familiar heat crawling up his neck. He clears his throat and adjusts his backpack, starting toward the entrance.

“Right, I’ll go first then!”

“I’ll be ten minutes behind you.”

 

*****

    Otacon finds Snake in his peripheral as they work their way through security. When he’s out in the civilian world, it’s hard for Snake to hide his military upbringing. Today, he at least looks like a soldier on vacation. He has an army green duffel slung across his broad chest and his hair is getting long enough that its starting to fall in his eyes. He looks relaxed, Otacon realizes. No surprise really, this situation is a slice of cake compared to what he’s used to…and it’s only a little flattering that Snake is so comfortable with his plan. Otacon catches the eye of the woman behind Snake in line and he realizes he had been staring. She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear, nodding a smile hello. He quickly turns away. _Get a grip, Hal._ _No way are you going to blow this because you just can’t help looking at him._ He refocuses and doesn’t look for Snake again until they are at the gate.

*****

    Finally in his seat, Otacon leans his forehead against the coolness of the window. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been sweating until he sat down. Everything had gone off without a hitch, thank god. Snake was safe in an aisle seat several rows back. It would’ve been damned inconvenient if either one of them had been detained…Philanthropy has to stick together! He exhales a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. A young guy with a lip piercing and tremendous headphones slips into the seat next to him, saying “hey man” and bobbing his head sporadically to his music. The last light of day is fading from the sky, and Otacon is looking forward to the dimmed cabin. The fluorescent lights are giving him a bit of a headache. The captain announces their departure, and Otacon is already nodding off, cradled in the safe arms of a 763 for the next 6 hours.

A gruff voice jostles him awake.

“Hey pal, switch seats with me.”

Otacon cracks an eye and sees Snakes admittedly imposing figure leaning over the kid next to him. His neighbor pulls his headphones off, a nervousness shadowed on his pimply face. “Sorry?”

“Switch seats? I’m in 21C. Appreciate it.” Otacon knows Snake is trying to be polite, but he sounds very authoritative. The kid doesn’t argue, just nods and says “S-Sure man, no prob”. He stands up quickly and gives a minuscule bow. _Oh my god…he thinks Snake is the air marshal._ The guy hurries off down the aisle, and Snake is already nudging his duffel under the seat with his boot. Otacon unfolds his body from its sleep position (knees up, neck cricked) and opens his mouth to protest, but Snake is already dropping down next to him and his heart jumps into his throat. Snake can’t help but fill space, and the whole length of his left side is suddenly pressed against Otacon’s. He smooths his pant legs and crosses his arms, t-shirt sleeve riding up over his bicep as his leans in hard towards Otacon’s ear.

“Miss me?”

    Otacon can feel the thick muscle against his own slim arm, Snake’s breath tickling his ear…he didn’t know he’d been cold until Snakes warmth- _so warm_ \- hits his skin. He shivers despite himself and he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Otacon hopes Snake doesn’t notice that even though he most certainly will. Just as he thought, Snake leans away a little- just a bit- to give space and Otacon is finally able to pull himself together.

“P-Pliskin!! What do you think you are doing…!” Otacon is trying to keep his voice low but it’s cracking all over the place. “We shouldn’t be seen together!”

“Why not? No one up here to observe us. Besides, the guy next to me wouldn’t stop talking and I want to finish my Clancy.”

“W-Well, you shouldn’t go around intimidating people like that! I’m pretty sure he thought you were the air marshal or something.”

“That’s ridiculous, air marshal is back in 31 H, spotted him before we boarded back at the gate. Anyway, aren’t you sick of strangers? Come on, lets get a drink.”

*****

    Snake was through giving Otacon space after he had a couple of travel sized whiskies in him. Snake wasn’t just pressed against him this time, he was _leaning_. Otacon had to admit to himself that he was leaning a bit too, after he’d indulged Snake by adding a little whiskey to his coffee. He was positively boiling now, with the addition of alcohol and Snakes entire person smushed against him. How could one man be so…hot? Otacon flushes and Snake pauses his slightly slurred summary of _Hunt For Red October_. Otacon shifts uncomfortably- _Why does he have to be so damn observant all the time!_

“Ah Sn- Ah do you think I could get out? I need to use the restroom.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Snake steps aside and stretches as Otacon stumbles out-they’d been sitting for 4 hours now and his body was starting to feel it. Plus, he’s a little more tipsy than he’d thought. _What a lightweight._

In the small restroom, he presses a wet paper towel to the back of his neck. Sometimes its hard to keep a cool head around Snake, and it feels good to step away for a second. He dries his hands and slides open the door, and is abruptly face to face with Snake himself.

“Ah, Otacon. Getting a little antsy without my smokes…you know…thought I’d try to walk it off.” Otacon nods.

“Luckily, it’s just a couple of hours left! Maybe we should try to get some sleep.” He was becoming highly aware of how narrow the hallway was. Sitting next to Snake was one thing, but facing him in such a small space was dizzying. “Let’s go back-“ The plane took a sudden lurch, and Snake slams his hand past Otacon’s head to steady himself against the wall. His feet had shifted too, and his right leg was now firmly between Otacon’s thighs. Snakes mouth is at his eye level, and so so close. Snake exhales slowly, his breath a little stale from the flight and the whiskey. Otacon can’t bare the tension. “S-Some turbulence, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s…something.” Snake doesn’t move until the plane jolts once more, where he closes the space between them with a step and tucks his face down next to Otacon’s cheek. Despite the shaking all around them Otacon had never felt such steadiness. He lets Snake lean in even further, his heavy head now dipping into the crook of Otacon’s neck. Maybe it was liquid courage, or just the sheer intimacy of it all, but Otacon turns his face to let his lips brush ever so softly against Snakes temple.

“Would all passengers return to their seats and fasten their seat belts please. We will be experiencing some turbulence over the next hour, so just sit tight.” The Captain’s voice cracks through their bubble, breaching the airlock they’d created. Snake sighs and lets his hand slide down the wall, pushing away with it. The removal of Snake’s body from his own felt to Otacon like a pen cap being removed. He nudges his dislodged glasses, a delayed flush blooming on his cheeks. Snake has already turned and is heading back down the aisle, and Otacon follows suit.

*****

    Snake is standing aside to let Otacon back into the window seat. Nodding his thanks, Otacon rubs his bare arms and ducks in, wishing he hadn’t packed his sweater into the overhead. He hears a zip and feels a cozy wool brush his arm. Snake is nudging his sweater at him and Otacon takes it with a small smile.

“Might as well warm up and get some sleep, Otacon. We have a lot of work to do when we land.” Otacon pulls the sweater over his head and attempts to rouse his spirits.

“Don’t I know it! See you on the other side, Snake. Ah…Pliskin, I mean.” Snake gives a grunt and leans his head back, a slight smile on his lips as he closes his eyes. There’s no leaning going on anymore, and Otacon returns to the cradle of the window, finally letting the weariness settle in. He’s about to close his eyes when he feels a pressure on his leg. Snake had taken up all the arm rest real estate, and now his hand had creeped over and was assuredly pressed against Otacon’s thigh. _There’s no way I’m sleeping now_ …But it felt like another puzzle piece had been placed in it’s correct spot, and Otacon found himself drifting off easily, the weight of Snake’s hand a comfort to him above the clouds.


End file.
